Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for lifting and dumping a receptacle during trash collection. More particularly this invention relates to apparatus for efficiently dumping a container, such as a dumpster, into a refuse gathering vehicle having a rear opening.
Description of the Prior Art
Large receptacles, generally referred to as dumpsters, have been difficult to efficiently dump into refuse collection vehicles. These dumpsters present laterally extending bar members (referred to as trunnion bars) from their upper front, and these bars are used to grasp, lift and dump the container in cooperation with a lower foot member. Prior systems have generally required operator intervention to attach the dumpster to the lifting apparatus. Chains are extended from the vehicle to hook onto the trunnion bars, and retraction of the chains pulls the dumpster into the vehicle cavity.